Iggy's Time in Wonderland
by Unofficial Salad Bar-Seeds
Summary: After trying to follow Flying Mint Bunny, Iggy has found himself in this new strange world. How exactly will he get out? Rated T for Arthur swearing in almost ever chapter.


Iggy's Time in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Entering the Crack

* * *

><p>The blonde haired British man sat there at the round table by himself. He had arrived a few hours early before the G8 meeting would begin. He took it upon himself to get everything ready, which basically meant that he cleaned off the table, prepared the coffee and tea, and wrote down the planner on the large chalkboard in the room.<p>

The English man had let out a sigh of exhaustion as he waited silently for the meeting to begin.

"_Probably the only time where this room will be silent." _He joked to himself. Soon, he noticed something that had caught his attention.

"_Eh, Flying Mint Bunny?" _Arthur asked as he watched the light blueish-green rabbit like figure float towards the door.

"_I'm going to be late!" _The bunny said as it continued to float. This had prompted Arthur to chase after it. No one was around to ridicule him of believe in his '_imaginary friends.'_

Flying Mint Bunny had made his way into the door, and to Arthur's surprise, the bunny had faded through the door.

"_Bloody hell?!" _The British male shouted, and ran head first into the door. His head banged itself into the hardwood, and sent a rush of pain through the male's body.

"_F-Fucking hell…"_ the man groaned as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. He leaned his head against the door, and the door began to open.

"_What the hell!?" _ The blonde male shouted as he dove head first into a, what seemed like a never ending drop into an abyss.

"_Am...Am I going to die?" _ The man asked himself as he continued to fall down the endless room. He closed his eyes slowly before finally realizing the situation that he was in. "_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" _ He began to yell, along with a few swears. His arms were starting to flail and flap as to control the speed at which he was falling, but nothing was stopping him.

Suddenly, a faint light was starting to appear at the end of the fall. Soon, the British man had landed on the hard floor, though he was surprisingly in one piece. He laid there on the pink carpeted floor while looking around the brightly colored room. All of the walls were coated in pink. Nothing but pink.

"_How the hell am I suppose to get out of here?" _The man asked himself as he stood up, then examined the room thoroughly. All around the room were large wooden doors. The English man eyed them in wonder. _Will one of these doors lead me out of this hell-hole? _His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he opened up each and every door. To his dismay, each door had led him nowhere.

Arthur had fallen down to his knees once he realize that there was no way out of here. He began to stumble around aimlessly as the room itself began to spin, and he found himself leaning against the wall, though the back of his foot had caught onto something.

"_What the…?" _The British man exclaimed as he looked down at the wall. There lies a door that was about the size of a mouse-hole. "_How the hell am I suppose to fit into that?!" _He yelled before pulling at his hair. He was about to go mad until he noticed a three-legged table with a plate on top of it. The man soon walked towards the table, then also noticed that there was a silver key on it. He then remembered that the small mouse hole had a key lock. This was great news to him, but what was on the plate had caught his attention. His eyes drew over to the plate of crumpets, and he immediately grabbed one. He hardly even noticed the sign next to them that had said _Eat Me. _

He began to slowly chew the dry crumpet, and sighed softly after he swallow it. "_Ah, just what I-What the!?" _His body began to tremble, and he found himself starting to shrink down in size. Now, he was a mere ten inches high. What was he to do now? He had no idea on how exactly he'd be able to get the key, now that the table was about the size of a skyscraper now. The British man finally realized that he was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>((I apologize for the long Hiatus, but I have finally published the first chapter to Iggy's Time in Wonderland. I also apologize to ANeverEndindAdventure for this story taking so long. Please forgive me. -RiceCake-Seeds.))<strong>


End file.
